Multifamily Christmas
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It is Christmas time in 2013 and Booth and Bones are celebrating it with the squints and Bone's newly found family. When Booth receives a call from his family. They end up all going to Booth Mansion for Christmas what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: I have changed things in Bones. If you don't like it don't read**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Set in 2013_

* * *

Brennan and Booth had got married in August of 2002. They had a daughter named Christine Angela Booth she was now 8 years old. Then twins Toby Jack Booth and Zacharias Jared Booth. She then had Maximus Russell who was now 4. She then had the Quadruplets 2-year-old boys and 2 Daughters named Lillianna Caroline Booth, Cameron Hank Booth, David Lance Booth, Joanna Aimee Booth, and Naomi Laura Booth was 3 years. And Evelynn and Selena were 1-year-olds. Brennan was 4 months pregnant with their 10th child for her and Booth his 10th. Parker (13) was living with them (Because Rebecca and Drew had married and had a newborn and they didn't want Parker in the picture) and loved being a big brother. Brennan had a child without Booth when she was young she told him this when they started trusting each other with their secrets. Her name is Sarah Alice Brennan now Booth because Booth adopted her and Brennan adopted Parker. Sarah was 17 years old and loved being the older sibling a good role model who always got good grades. Booth and Brennan adopted ten kids Andy a baby from a previous case who lost his mother he was now 5, Zoey who was 6 and Isla who was 7, Parisa who was 7 (Afghanistan), Aleksandrina who was 8 and from Russia, Ming and Zhong who were 10 from China (Twin Boys), Indigo was 9 from India, Zola and Xolani from South Africa who were 15 and little people and Braxton who was 3.

Both Brennan and Booth were fiercely protective of their family. Family for them came first now, not work or friends. The list was like this for Brennan:

1\. Children

2\. Booth

3\. Work (Both with Bones and her Books she was writing)

4\. Playing with Children

5\. Friends

6\. Date Nights

7\. Social Activities

8\. Travelling

Booth's was:

1\. Children

2\. Brennan

3\. Playing with the kids

4\. Work

5\. Date Nights

6\. Friends

7\. Social Activates

8\. Undercover Assignments

On their speed dials they had sorted out the important numbers they needed and put them on speed dial on their phones Brennan's was:

1\. Booth

2\. Home

3\. Sarah

4\. FBI

5\. Max

6\. Angela

7\. Jack

8\. Caroline

9\. Cam

10\. Sweets

11\. Russ

Booth's was:

1\. Bones

2\. Home

3\. The Jeffersonian

4\. Cam

5\. Angela

6\. Caroline

7\. Max

8\. Jared - Padme

9\. His Parents

10\. His Grandparents

Brennan hadn't met Booth's parents yet. They have been so busy with work and other stuff that they have completely forgotten about them. And Brennan forgot to ask how big his family actually was. Booth had visited his family with Parker but never with Brennan he knew she didn't want to see they yet and was giving her time.

It was nearing Christmas time Brennan and Booth were going to take three weeks off this year to be with their family for Christmas. Her Dad was coming along with Caroline Julian (Who he was dating), Russ, Amy, Hayley (14), Emma (12), Justin (6) and their 3-year-old Grace. Her Dad's Father also came his name John Keenan and his with Leanne Keenan. Her mother's sisters Laura and Sophie came up for Christmas with their families to finally meet Temperance. She had finally gotten her family back. This Christmas was going to be special.

The house was full of children lucky the house Booth and Brennan lived in was big **(Author's Note: I have changed how big the house is). **It had 28 rooms and 12 bathrooms. Because both Brennan and Booth agreed they wanted a large family.

It was morning on the 20th of December Booth and Brennan where setting up everything for Christmas with their family when the phone rings. Booth answers it.

"Bones my parents want to have a Christmas celebration at their house they have asked us to come. They want to meet you", Booth says covering the mouth piece

"What about my family and are friends who are coming over?" Brennan asks

"They are willing to have them along with you. What do you say do you want to meet your-in-laws?" Booth asks

"If it is fine with then", Brennan says a little nervous

Booth finalises the details and hangs up.

"We leave tomorrow we are driving to Chicago", Booth says, "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes. It is time for your family to meet everyone", Brennan says

"Don't worry I will look after you", Booth says kissing her

"I know you will", Brennan says

Everyone was then told they were going to spend Christmas in Chicago. Max, Caroline, John, Leanne, Russ and Amy didn't want to go but Booth insisted it would be alright. So they agreed to come. Brennan called Angela, Cam, and Sweets telling them of the change in plan. They agreed to be at the house by 6am.

Brennan helped the smaller kids pack will Booth got a mini bus 25 seater with room for luggage and all 24 kids.

Parker rushed around the house finding everything he wanted to take with him.

"What are we doing about the presents?" Parker asks

"We are bring them with us", Booth replies

"Will Santa Claus find us Daddy?" Christine asks

"He knows where we are all the time", Booth says

That put the younger kids at ease.

"Mum have you do you know where my robot is?" Parker asks

"Let's see if we can find it Parks", Brennan says taking him upstairs to his room

Brennan quickly finds it and hands it to the relieved Parker.

"I want to bring him with us", Parker says, "I want to show Grandpa and Grandma and Nonno and Nonna"

They were Parkers terms for Booths parents and his grandparents that were still alive. Parker called Brennan's Dad Granddad Max, Brennan's Grandparents Great Grandfather John and Great Grandmother Leanne.

Brennan made sure they all packed warmly. She also packed the presents 'Santa' was going to give the kids making sure they didn't see. Once they were in bed early because they would be waking them up at 4am to get on the road early.

At 4am the everyone was up having breakfast making sure to get a lot so they could be on the road a while. 5.30am everyone was ready to leave Brennan, Booth, Russ help everyone into the car. Once everyone one was in their booster seats or seats with their toys and video games. Booth starts driving. With Max (Driving with John, Leanne, Russ, Amy, Hayley, Emma, Justin and Grace), Laura, Sophie, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Michelle and Sweets with Daisy in their cars following behind.

"How big is our family Dad?" Sarah asks from the back

"Pretty big. We are a wealthy family too. I used to live in a mansion in Chicago. My parents paid for all my schooling and my brothers and sisters. I must warn you my family but Jared doesn't know we are married. There will probably be some ex-girlfriends around. Can you handle that Bones?" Booth asks turning onto the freeway.

"I can deal with it. I am yours. I know that. And I know you will never leave me. Because you haven't so far. You have my full trust. You saved my life over and over again. I love you Booth", Brennan says

"You have also saved me. I love you too Bones you are my world", Booth says, "You are OUR children"

"How many ex-girlfriends are you expecting to be there?" Brennan asks

"My family wanted me to make connections. So about 10. But I didn't have any sex with them. I think my mother wanted it. They are all Catholic. I haven't told her you're an Atheist. Even if you are getting better at God stuff and following your heart", Booth says grinning

It was true Brennan had been working on following her heart. It was working and she was a much lighter person to be around. Many thought she was a cool-hearted person but if you saw her with her family and friends you would say differently. She completely flicked a switch and became normal Brennan in stead of professional Brennan.

"How many Brothers do you have?" Brennan asks

"7", Booth replies

"How many sisters?" Brennan asks

"6", Booth says

"Are they all married?" Brennan asks

"Yes. So be ready to meet a BIG family and my Uncle, Aunts and Cousins. I am sure they will like the kids and you", Booth says looking at her with love in his eyes

"Thanks Booth. I needed to hear that. I think I'll nap. Wake me up if one of the kids needs me", Brennan says with a yawn

"Get some rest Bones it is good for the baby", Booth says as Brennan snuggles into the chair falling asleep

Booth puts the heaters on a little higher so nobody would get a chill. And continued to drive he hoped this multifamily Christmas was going to be alright…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Brennan was driving for the last 9 hours letting Booth have a sleep. They had been to the toilet 10 times, dirty diapers and had rests 12 times this journey was very long on the kids.

She wondered what his family would think of her. She was nervous yes. But Booth and the children and her family were beside her. She COULD handle this. For a second she puts one hand on her rings that were on a chain around her neck, the Engagement was gold with diamonds and looked like two angel wings it was inscribed inside it said '_Stand by you'._ Her wedding ring was gold as well saying _'Never to part'. _She couldn't believe she could be this happy actually married and had children with her Partner, Best Friend and Husband Seeley Booth. She had started to believe in fate. Booth had shown her that. And it was a gift she would forever cherish.

Brennan was about half an hour from Chicago she woke Booth up and they switched drivers because Brennan didn't know where they were going. She looked at back and the kids were starting to wake up. She looked out the window making sure everyone was still following them. They were.

"How far are we now Daddy?" Christine asks

"20 minutes baby. Wait to you see the mansion", Booth says

True to his word they pulled up to a gated community. Booth got them all in and took them to the last mansion it was big Brennan would give it that. With the snow it looked magical. Booth pulled into a parking space. The others do too.

"Let's get these kids inside. It is 10.30pm", Booth says getting out and going to open Brennan's door

"Thank you Booth", Brennan says kissing his cheek

"Remember I WILL stand by you", Booth says kissing her lips

"And I will stand by you", Brennan says kissing him back

"Will you two get a room", Russ says

"Russ! There are children present", Amy scolds

"Sorry", Russ says helping her get the kids out

Brennan with the help of Max and Caroline get the younger kids out of their seats. Booth gets the 8 seater stroller out of the back and sets it up they but Selena, Evelynn, Joanna, David, Cameron, Lillianna, Naomi and Braxton in the stroller.

"Let's get inside before we all freeze", Booth says pushing the stroller with Zacharias walking beside him

Brennan had Maximus on her hip, Toby, Isla and Christine stuck close to her. Sarah had taken her little brother Andy onto her hip. Parisa, Aleksandrina, Indigo, Zhong and Ming were staying close to Sarah and Parker. Zola and Xolani were staying close to Sarah too.

"I can't wait to play in the snow", Parker says

"Tomorrow Bud. Let's get to bed it has been a long drive", Booth says knocking at the door

"Master Seeley welcome home", a man says

"Jervis it is good to see you", Booth says

"Lets get you all in out of the cold", Jervis says letting them all in, "You sure bought a lot of friends with you"

"They are family", Booth says simply helping get the coat off his wife, "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep it is late. I can show you all too your rooms. I believe Master Hank has set aside the West wing for all of you", Jervis says

"Thank you. We have bags in our cars. So Jarvis can you show the ladies to the West Wing while we get some of the bags?" Booth asks

"Of course Master Seeley", Jervis says

"Aunt Sophie can you hold Maximus while I push the pram?" Brennan asks

"Of course take it easy", Sophie says picking up Maximus

"There are 20 downstairs rooms on this side of the mansion. Another 30 one the first floor and another 35 on the third floor on this wing", Jervis says

Brennan looked around as they walked the house was very well decorated for Christmas. When the got to the West Wing they wait for the boys not sure what to do. They only wait 5 minutes before Booth, Max, Russ, Parker, Thomas, Jacob, Hodgins, and Sweets where coming carrying bags.

"Now married people will share. So will kids if you want", Jervis says

Brennan looks at her Husband not sure what to say. They didn't want to tell them about their marriage yet.

"I will be sharing a room", Booth says

"With who Master Seeley?" Jervis asks

"With this lovely woman. This is Temperance Brennan", Booth says

"Your mother won't approve of you two sharing", Jervis warns

"She will live. She wanted us here", Booth replies, "Now he is it going to go Bones and I share a room with the quads and Selena and Evie, John and Leanne, Sophie and Jacob, Laura and Thomas, Max and Caroline, Sweets and Daisy, Angela and Hodgins and their children, Cam and Michelle. Sarah, Christine, Hayley and Emma will share a room, Naomi, Braxton, Grace and Maximus you all share a room. Zoey, Parisa, Isla, Aleksandrina and Indigo will share another room, Ming and Zhong will share a room. Zola and Xolani will share a room, Parker you know your room. Tracey and Maegan are you alright sharing with your children and Leah?" Booth asks

"We are fine", Tracey says

"Andy, Toby, Justin share another room and I think that is all of us", Booth says counting heads, "Will that do Jarvis?"

"I guess Master Seeley", Jarvis says

Booth leads Brennan to Naomi, Braxton, Grace and Maximus's room. Brennan puts a monitor in the room. And helps Naomi, Braxton, and Maximus into their pyjamas. Brennan then puts Zoey, Parisa, Isla and Alek to bed. While Amy helps Grace. They told the kids they would unpack in the morning. But for now they needed to sleep. Brennan then goes to her room with the quads and twins and there was a crib there and a big bed. Perfect for all of them. She changes the sleepily 1-year-olds then the sleepily 2-year-olds and put them in the crib. Booth just came in with the last of the bags.

"All bags in?" Brennan asks

"Yes. All kids in bed?" Booth asks

"Yes. Are you sure it is alright for me to be in here with you?" Brennan asks

"They will get over it", Booth says kissing Brennan, "Let's go to bed. It has been a long drive"

Brennan nods and changers and gets in to bed with Booth snuggling up to his warm. Booth's arms wrap around her stomach. They were asleep in minutes…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry for the short Chapter next will be longer I promise. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the first two chapters please go and have a look before you read this one and as promised this one is longer:)**

* * *

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_The Morning…._

* * *

Booth awakens with Brennan moving out of his arms. He gently pulls her back down.

"Booth! We need to get up. It is 11am", Brennan says

Booth's eyes pop open.

"Looks like we will be in time for brunch or when we get ready lunch", Booth says

"The others will be waiting for us. We need to get up", Brennan replies

Booth groans but doesn't move he hadn't noticed his children sneaking in. They looked at their Mum for permission and she nodded. They grinned and jumped on Booth.

"Ahh. A mountain of kids", Booth says

"You wouldn't wake up", Brennan says

"Good reason. I will get you kids. Tickle monster is coming", Booth says tickling his children

"Mum the others are waiting to meet the Booth's with us", Sarah says

"Ok enough. We have to go down and meet your family Booth. Go and have a shower", Brennan says, "Kids get dressed"

Booth gets up and haves a shower and dresses the Quads and twins and gets himself dress. Brennan was helping Naomi into her clothes along with Braxton. Sarah was helping Maximus and Andy. Zoey manages to dress herself in something pretty so had Parisa, Isla, Alek, Indi, Zhong, Ming, Xolani and Zola.

Booth and Brennan move into the passage way where their family was waiting.

"Ok everyone ready to meet my family?" Booth asks

"Sure", everyone says

"Don't say Dad is a criminal anyone", Brennan says

"Don't worry we won't will we?" Booth asks the kids

"No Dad", Indigo says

"Ok. Lets go down stairs. They are probably in the living room", Booth says leading everyone downstairs he was carrying Joanna and David, Brennan was carrying Selena and Evelynn, Max was carrying Lilianna and Naomi, Caroline was carrying Braxton.

"Seeley!" a woman yells

Brennan knew by the facial structure that she was Booth's mother. Booth puts his kids down and hugs her and is greeted by the rest of his family. Brennan and the others stand back and watch.

"Tempe these are my parents Joseph and Marianne Booth, my grandparents Hank and Janice Booth. Mum, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa this is Temperance Brennan my girlfriend", Booth says

They had agreed last night to keep their marriage a secret for now. Later they might tell them. But not yet. Booth knew Brennan was feeling insecure. So he was doing his best to reassure her.

"Nice to meet you Temperance", Hank says warmly

"Please call me Tempe, Mr Booth", Brennan says

"Hank. Call me Hank", Hank says

"Ok Hank", Brennan says

"Pretty isn't she?" Janice asks

"Grandma", Booth groans

"Nice to meet you Mrs Booth", Brennan says taking it in her stride

"We will see if it is nice to meet you", Janice says

"I am Joseph Booth my dear welcome to our house", Joseph says to Brennan

"Please call me Tempe", Brennan says

"Call me Joseph then", Joseph says with a smile

"She is not your type Seeley", Marianne says to Booth

"She is. Do not say that to her", Booth says

Brennan had heard it. But she repeats the words in her head off Booth loving her

"Pleasure to meet Booth's mother", Brennan says

"You call him by his last name?" Marianne asks

"It fits his first name we can't get used too. Same with mine he calls me Bones", Brennan says

"Why Bones?" Joseph asks

"I work with bones", Brennan says

Marianne, Janice and some of the ladies don't look pleased with that.

"Hi Temperance I am Richard Vincent, Seeley's older brother. I am 40 and this is my wife Nerina Booth and our 5 children Nelson Richard Booth who is 19, Kelly Carlisa Booth who is 17, the twins Shannon Ally and Isabelle Emily Booth who are 12 and Ryan Joseph Booth who is 11", Richard Booth says

"I am George Allan, Seeley's older brother. I am 39. This is my wife Judith Booth and our 6 kids: Victoria Judith Booth who is 16, Brett Dale Booth who is 15, Jordan Dennis Booth who is 13, Kate Mary Booth who is 10, Lauren Ruby Booth who is 8 and Paul Colin Booth who is 6", George says

Brennan noticed that Judith was studying who and was looking at her like Booth's mother and grandmother did.

"I am Barbra Amber, I am Seeley's older sister. I am 38. This is my husband Ralf Townsend and our 7 children Vanessa who is 15, Janessa who is 15, Adrian who is 13, Abigayle who is 10, Rachael who is 7, Sandra who is 6 and Mary who is 4", Barbra says

Brennan could tell Barbra was going to be like her mother and Grandmother. Judging her every move.

"I am Annabelle Claire, I am older then Seeley. I am 37. This is my husband Thomas Dixon and our 5 kids Pauline who is 12, Charlotte who is 9, Roxanne who is 7, Mark who is 5 and Sydney who is 2. I am sure we are going to be great friends", Annabelle says hugging Brennen

"I am sure we will", Brennan says

Annabelle was nice. Brennan could see herself talking to Annabelle.

"I am Charles Mathew, I am also older then Seeley I am 36. This is my wife Madeline and our four children Charles II and Fredrick who are 11, Rebecca who is 7 and Kaiya who is 4", Charles says

"I am Isabella Danae, Charles's twin. This is my husband Copper Ryan and our 6 children Mirabelle who is 12, Nathen who is 10, Lilyanna who is 8, Annabella who is 7, Alexzander who is 5 and Richard who is two. It is nice to see a woman make Seeley so happy", Isabella says hugging Brennan

"He makes me happy too", Brennan says

"I am William Peter, Seeley is my older brother I am 33. This is my wife Johanna and our 4 children Jodi who is 8, Ella who is 6, William II or Junior who is 3 and Bart who is 1. I am glad to see Seeley happy", William says hugging Brennan

"Thank you. I love him very much", Brennan says

"I can tell", William says with a wink

"I am Molly Natalie, I am 32. This is my husband Jason Addison and our two children Alfred who is 5 and Charlie who is 2", Molly says

Molly makes no move to hug Brennan.

"I am Christopher Walter and I am 31. This is my wife May and our two children Susan who is 2 and Travis who I two weeks old", Christopher says

Again Christopher doesn't make a move to welcome Brennan.

"You know me Tempe", Jared says grinning

"Hello Jared. Good to see you again", Brennan says hugging Jared

"You look good Tempe. Being with my brother is good for you", Jared says

"She is good on me", Booth says kissing Brennan's lips

"Let's get on with this I am Lucy Mary and I am 29. This is my husband Henry Holmes and our daughter Xaria who is 7 months", Lucy says

"I am Teresa Marie and I am Lucy's twin. This is my husband Lukas Noble and this is our daughter Resa who is 1", Teresa says

"And I am the youngest. I am Benjamin Nathen and I am 28. I am not married yet but I am engaged to Laurel June Davidson", Benjamin says

Laurel and Benjamin hug Brennan. Brennan could tell they were going to be nice.

"This is Bones's family. Her father Max Keenan and his girlfriend Caroline Julian", Booth says

The elder Booth's shake hands,

"These are Max's parents John and Leanne Keenan", Booth says

Hank and Janice shake hands politely to the two older couples.

"This is Russ Brennan he is Bone's brother and his wife Amy Hollister and their 4 kids Hayley, Emma, Justin and Grace", Booth says

"Brennan?" Marianne asks

"Bones and Russ changed their last name when they were older. Didn't like their old last name", Booth lies

"They should have kept their last name it is a sign of respect", Janice says

"Anyway this is Bones mother's sister Laura and her Husband Thomas Copper and their two kids Tracey Kalyana who is 25 and her husband Tyler Ryan and their two children Natalee Laura Ryan who is 4 and Margret Chloe Ryan who is 1. Laura's other daughter is Leah Vera who is 23", Booth says

"Where is your mother?" Marianne asks Brennan

"She is dead", Brennan says getting a hand squeeze from Booth

"This is Bones mum's other sister Sophie and her husband Jacob Dickson and their two children Jackson Jacob who is 24 and Maegan Sophie who is 20 and her husband Harry Black and their son Allan Jonathan Black who is 2", Booth says

"You have a lot of family Tempe", Joseph says

"I didn't use too", Brennan says

"This is basically Bones sister Angela and her husband Jack Hodgins and their 4 children Michael Jack who is 7, Amanda Temperance who is 5, Danielle Angela who is 2 and Kyle Ryan who is 6 months", Booth says

"Nice to meet you both", Hank says shaking hands

"This is Lance Sweets and his wife Daisy and their three kids Rosalie Daisy who is 4, Seeley Daniel who is 3 and Dandelion Temperance who is 1", Booth says

"You named your kid after my son?" Marianne asks

"He is one of my best friends. More like a father figure. Both Daisy and I agreed to name him that with my adopted fathers name as the middle", Sweets says

"Enough with the kid. Next we have Cam who you meet and her adopted daughter Michelle", Booth says

"Camille who are you seeing no days?" Janice asks

"A Doctor. He couldn't come he was on shift", Cam says knowing what Janice was doing wanting to make Brennan uncomfortable

"Did you know Temperance that Camille and Seeley used to date?" Marianne asks

"I did. We have no secrets from each other", Brennan says

"Now Bones and I have kids. I will introduce them. This is Bones daughter Sarah Alice Brennan", Booth says

"I am 17", Sarah says

"Your not Seeley's?" Marianne asks

"No he will be my stepfather one day", Sarah says

"These are the twins Bones and I adopted from South Africa. They are little people. The girl is Zola Thulile Booth and the boy is Xolani Thulani Booth", Booth says

"We are 15", Xolani says

"We love living with Mum and Dad", Zola says

"Did you both grow up in the United States? Is English your first language?" Janice asks

"No we didn't we were born in South Africa. Zulu is our first language followed by English", Xolani says

"Hi Nonna, Nonno, Grandma, Grandpa I have missed you", Parker says hugging his grandparents

"We have missed you too Parker. How is your mother Rebecca?" Marianne asks

"I live with Bones and Dad now. I see mother rarely", Parker says

Marianne and Janice didn't look too pleased with that.

"Now our twin boys adopted from China. Ming Xue Booth and Zhong Yu Booth", Booth says

"We are 10", Ming says

"Chinese is our first language followed by English and Zulu", Zhong says

"This is Indigo Julia Booth she is adopted from India", Brennan says as Indigo was next to her

"I am 9. I like being called Indi. I speak Indian, English and I am learning Chinese, Persian and Zulu", Indigo says

"Now Bones and mines biological daughter Christine Angela Booth she is 8", Booth says pointing out Christine

"Your not even married yet!" Marianne says

"Mum I am old enough. These are all my children if not in blood then in name and heart", Booth says

"Christine was my mother's name", Brennan says changing the subject

"Very nice name", Hank says smiling

"This is our adopted daughter Aleksandrina Anastasia Booth she is adopted from Russia", Booth says

"I am 8 like Christine. I speak Russian but my English is better. Call me Alek", Aleksandrina says

"This is Isla Brenda Booth she is 7 and adopted from Scotland", Brennan says

"At leats her English will be perfect and manners", Janice mutters

Booth was getting angry. But Brennan squeezed his hand and calmed him down. Joseph and Hank noticed those two were differently meant to be together.

"This is Parisa Roshanara Booth she is 7 and adopted from Afghanistan. She was orphan while I was serving a tour there", Booth says

"Hello", Parisa says shyly

"These are Bones and mine twins Toby Jack Booth and Zacharias Jared Booth they are 6", Booth says

"You named him after me?" Jared asks

"You saved Booth's life", Brennan says

"Thank you", Jared says

"No thank you", Brennan says

"This is Zoey Anika Booth she is 6 and adopted from India", Booth says to the little girl who was near him

"This is Andy Marcus Booth he is 5 and adopted from here in the States", Brennan says

"How did you get him?" Janice asks

"We were working a case and we fell in love with him. We decided to adopted him because he had no mother or father", Brennan says

"This is Maximus Russell Booth he is 4, and this is Braxton Saxe Booth he is 3 and adopted from Australia", Booth says

"This is Naomi Laura Booth she is 3 and Booth and mines biological child", Brennan says

"These are the quadruplets Bones and mine biological children Lillianna Caroline Booth, Cameron Hank Booth, David Lance Booth and Joanna Aimee Booth they are all 2", Booth says

"And these are the twins Evelynn Amelia and Selena Josephina Booth who are 1", Brennan says

"How do you support that many children?" Marianne asks

"Dear they must be hungry questions later. Come lets eat lunch since you all didn't have breakfast", Joseph says

Brennan smiles and follows with the children into the large dining room that was set up. She could see some of Booth's family glaring at her. But she was determined not to let them get to her…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
